Where's my spikes?
by Ferian
Summary: Sleeping unconciously with someone unknown could be rather disturbing, but eventually everyone gets used to it. SephCloud, Waff and sweet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

**Where's my spikes?**

_A dream. He was standing near the lake, watching how a young boy tried to catch a snowfall with his tongue. Snow was piled over the trees and hills, making the landscape white and tranquil. He saw how the boy closed his eyes and started to move. The boy span around slowly, spreading his arms like two wings. __Somehow, it wasn't cold at all._

He startled awake. He still saw a fading image of the spinning boy who was left alone. The world he left behind felt different than before, it felt like he could have stayed there forever. Calm of the snow that surrounded him from everywhere and the unexpected warmth that gave him home. Even though the dream evaded him, the warmth stayed. The day before and even the day before that he didn't have dreams and the coldness he met, when he awoke, chased him off the bed. Now he wanted to stay and sleep in it forever.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The usual lamp greeted him with the same indifference as every morning, but now he thought he could forgive the lamp. He still had sleep in his eyes and the moment was pleasantly blurry. He stretched his tall body, wondering why it felt so heavy. He yanked the blanket off, turning his eyes at his chest. The sight what he saw, wasn't the usual sight he got when he woke up.

At the usual mornings, he saw his own bare muscular chest. Then he would probably see his boxers and thighs. And he definitely wouldn't feel wet. Now, at the moment, he saw blond hair that didn't follow any laws of physic. It was long and spiky and it tickled his chest. Normally he wouldn't see a small nose and a lake of drool all over his chest. He also wouldn't feel hands wrapped tightly around his chest. He removed his eyes from the spikes and stared at the lamp. Something, or more likely someone, was lying on top of him on its stomach, drooling and snoozing. Alright.

What? And he just shrugged it off? Slowly, but firmly, Sephiroth returned his gaze back to the blond spikes. And yes, he wasn't dreaming anymore. When he realized the situation, he pushed "the thing", as he labelled the creature, away from him, tossing it to the other side of the bed. The spiky headed thing rolled on its back and continued to snore slightly. Sephiroth was sitting, feeling terrified first time in his life and stared at "the thing" that had taken over his body. The creature mumbled something while rolling back to its stomach and squeezed a pillow in its arms.

"What are you doing here, you… thing?" Sephiroth asked, placing the question more to himself. The thing kept silent. Sephiroth stood up, got a wooden practise sword and walked back to the bed. The thing looked happy and was smiling. Now that he looked, the thing was quite small and pretty. One of those things one placed on their shelf. Sephiroth poked the thing with the wooden sword.

"Zack…" the thing said and snuggled the pillow. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and wondered what did Zack and pillow-snuggling have in common. He poked a second time and this time the creature looked a bit annoyed.

"Mmh!" The creature snorted at him and made a noise close to mewling. Sephiroth watched his big, almost empty room and noticed that a piece of garments were lying haphazardly all over the floor that looked rather messy. Sephiroth turned his eyes back to the spike and poked it again. The thing suddenly sat up, rubbing its eyes with the back of its hand.

"Mm… Zack, it's early. And stop poking me, it's irritating", the thing said and to Sephiroth's surprise its voice was cute. The boy yawned and opened his eyes, looking at Sephiroth sleepily. Sephiroth blinked as "the thing's" huge blue eyes stared at him.

"Zack, why do you have a wig? You should at least brush it", the boy said, patting the pillow and getting back to sleep. Sephiroth stood there, stunned and surprised.

"Sky-blue eyes, spiky hair, mistakes me for Zack, drools on me", Sephiroth named the things that disturbed him aloud, now glaring at the intruder who had started smiling while sleeping. Was the boy retarded or just stupid? And he didn't have to brush his hair. To reassure himself, Sephiroth touched his hair but noticed to his horror that his hair really was in a desperate need of brushing. The boy started rolling on the bed, only wearing his underwear, laughing in his dream.

"Why didn't that surprise me?" Sephiroth said aloud and started to recall yesterday's events while picking up a hair brush. The boy looked young, like 16 or 17 years old, he must be a cadet or below. If he was a new cadet, he would have a reason to celebrate. If the boy was drunk, then Sephiroth could understand why someone dared to wander to his room, sleep on top of him and make him feel comfortable. Sephiroth shrugged with a sight. What a way to start a day. He put the hairbrush back on his bedside table. Drunk or not, Sephiroth was determined to keep his pride and hastily grabbed the boy and lifted him up.

"Did you not hear that I am sleeping?" The boy said and tried to push Sephiroth away, putting his hand on the older man's face and pushing. Angrily Sephiroth took a firm grip on the boy's wrist and removed the offending hand from his face.

"Why don't you open your eyes and think why I don't let you sleep here", Sephiroth hissed annoyed, squeezing the boy's thin wrist. He was looking in the blue eyes again, when the boy finally listened to him.

The boy looked at him, his eyes and his face. Then the realisation hit the boy, and the spike freed himself and ran out of the room, taking some of the clothes with him. Sephiroth wasn't sure, but before the boy could escape, he heard him mumbling:

"Iamverysorry! Zackyoubastard!"

* * *

*Me and my friend thought this up. What do you think?

*Aren't they cute?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okey, before you read the actual story, I would like to remind you that english is not my first or even second language and I am just learning. If this story contains mistakes that bother you, please tell me. I would also appreciate if some of you offered to be my beta. That job wouldn't be too harsh since I really don't update so often. And if you have ideas for my story (the positions Sephy and Cloudy could end up to), be kind and tell them. Not that I don't come up to the ideas myself, but it would be fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Where's my spikes 2

' _The dream. The lake was frozen, but somehow the rained snow didn't cover its surface. The boy had a rock in his hand, squeezing it dearly. The boy walked away from him, stopping at the edge of the lake. The boy bend down, staring the fine ice of the lake. He could imagine how the ice reflected the boy's face. He wondered if the boy liked it. Behind him a pile of snow crashed down.'_

Again the same dream. Sephiroth yawned and wondered why he suddenly dreamed about a place, where a lonely boy walked around. He missed his dreamless nights, but was pleased to notice that it was warm, not like those cold and repellent mornings at all. The strange events of yesterday's morning came back, but he shrugged them off of his mind. He opened his eyes lazily, looking at the lamp that still didn't greet him. Maybe he should change the lamp. But he was not so sure if the situation would change for better, since he was already so fond of the lamp.

Sephiroth was ready to pull off the blanket, but he didn't have it. He blinked his eyes in surprise and looked down at his body. He didn't see the lake of drool on his chest or blond spikes tickling his chin. Nothing like that at all. He did see the spikes, but the drool was a bit different today. The spike had a tuft of Sephiroth's gorgeous hair in his mouth, munching it like a chocolate cookie. Today the spike had decided to use his belly as a pillow and was curled against his tall body. No wonder he didn't need any blanked when he had a new battery in his room.

Now he felt uncomfortable. The boy was close to his private area and the young boy seemed to be surprisingly happy about it. Once in a while the boy would snuggle his face against Sephiroth's belly and munch the hair. Sephiroth growled when the boy accidentally groped his crotch and tugged his hair at the same time, giggling in his sweet dream. Why was the boy, again, in his private room, harassing his mornings and destroying his precious hair? He sat up, the boy's head falling to his lap. The only good thing in this morning was that at least the boy was wearing a pyjama.

Sephiroth took the boy's hand gently to his own and opened those fingers around his silver hair. He groaned when he saw the damage the boy had done. His nice, silky hair was now messy and curly. This wouldn't look good with his uniform. He should do something to this thing – to this obnoxious and shameless harassment. He was general, the general, and he should have some plans in his mind already, but he didn't come up to anything. How silly he felt himself. And upset of course. He looked down to his lap, only to meet slightly smiling young boy who had, somehow, managed to hug his waist with those not-so-strong looking arms. Sephiroth tensed up and snarled.

" Would you mind getting up?" The general said, feeling his anger building up inside. If this was some kind of joke or one of the youth's games, he would put an end to it. He wouldn't let anyone to hurt his pride like this. The so called annoyance that laid on his lap, startled from his sleep and rubbed the sky-blue eyes with the palm of his hand. Then the boy met Sephiroth's most trustworthy death glare. The boy was awake in that second. The spike got up, moved back on the bed and in his panic fell off the bed, crashing loudly with the floor.

" Ouch… I think I hit my head", the boy said in a quiet tone. Sephiroth agreed that now he was more astonished than offended. He stood up and walked over the bed to see the pyjama boy sitting on the floor and rubbing his spiky head, whining something about a bump on his head. The boy looked miserable and terrified when he looked up to see Sephiroth standing beside him – and that he had been "the" intruder again. When Sephiroth gazed him questioningly, the spike looked down.

" I am sorry", the spike said, getting up. He stood there, wondering if he should just run as fast as he could or give some flimsy explanation.

" One more time I am going to look through this, but don't think you can just come into my private rooms so easily, nor to my bed. If I ran a hotel, I would have a sign over my door. Now, you are dismissed", Sephiroth said with a frown, trying to keep his calm pose even though he was only wearing his underwear, and he found it amazingly difficult. The boy nodded and rushed out of the door, excusing himself before closing the door behind him. Sephiroth sighed deeply. He would have had grey hairs if he hadn't had them already.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII

Where's my spikes 3

Sephiroth growled when he woke up. He had dreamed about the dream boy again and as alluring it was, he wanted it to stop. Somehow he began to be nervous of his mental state and feared that he would be insane in few days. The continuous dream wasn't oppressive, but he felt uneasy every time he had seen the same almost faceless boy. The boy had something, or better, the dream had intimidating feeling in it, like the place was so important to Sephiroth that he didn't want it to be revealed to another's eyes. He felt himself silly and more likely, embarrassed that he gave in such feelings. His life had not been very surprising and he had been taught to think in certain ways. He was a sealed up machine, whose emotions were controlled by a computer, in his case, by Hojo and other Shin-Ra people. And when something resurrected the feelings he had forgotten long ago, he suddenly found himself being vulnerable to such silly things.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that it was still a night. His room was dark and he didn't see the ignorant lamp that refused to greet him. He didn't hear any noise outside his quarters and only machines kept some steady sounds. To Sephiroth's disappoint he didn't feel himself tired and immediately thought about morning's appointments and the duties he had. He had some practise with stronger soldiers and then his most beloved time – paperwork. Since he was the general, he automatically had pile of papers on his desk which needed his immediate attention. Despite to public believe, he did like his paperwork. He got to be alone in his own glorious presence and had a little time of his own. Only the papers needed him and usually they calmed him down. Sephiroth stretched his tall body, trying to get himself fully awake. Somehow he felt extremely relaxed.

Sephiroth pulled off his blanket and was ready to get up, when he looked down. He didn't see clearly, but was certain that someone was hugging him. He had slept on his back as usual and this intruder had snuggled close to his body, embracing his waist. Sephiroth felt the boy's warm breath on his skin and the long spiky hair in his armpit. The blonde had tangled their legs and snorted softly, like he had been there forever. Apparently his threat had not worked and this thing had come again. He didn't know when the boy had sneaked to his room, into his bed and… Sephiroth didn't even want to think about the situation. He was worried that he had lost his touch and everyone could surprise him when he slept. It would be terrifying on the battlefield and he would have to ask for the special training again.

Sephiroth got up and lifted the boy to his arms. He kept the boy an elbow away from him and looked the spike's face. He seemed to sleep tightly and he was boneless on Sephiroth's arms. The spike didn't even stir when he shook him. The boy didn't weight much, but he already had some muscle on him. He was sure that the boy's small frame had tremendous power in it, even though the road would be hard.

" Mmmh", the boy mumbled in discomfort. Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and put the boy down. The boy's uncomfortable position would eventually wake the spike up, and to Sephiroth's own surprise, he didn't want it. The boy leaned against Sephiroth's chest and sighed heavily in his sleep, stiffing a bit in a strange position. The boy's warmth and closeness was strange and it set Sephiroth's nerves on edge. It was the third time in a row that the boy had slept with him. He just didn't know what to think anymore. The situation was too absurd for him. Sephiroth pushed the boy away from him and the boy rolled on his side, mumbling. The boy looked happy and smiled a little in his sleep, squeezing a pillow in his arms.

Sephiroth sighed desperately. What was he going to do with the boy? He didn't want to spend his nights with a total stranger, at least not with a boy. He had not thought much about women in particular and he didn't have much experience in the field of love. He had kissed once, with a secretary that had suggested it to him. Then he had wondered why the woman wanted to kiss him, a total stranger, but after that experience he had found out that it would be cool to sleep with him. It was more like a force of nature than a free will. But Sephiroth didn't feel like humping anyone and he looked to his side, where this spiky head slept. What he was trying to convince to himself was that if he didn't feel like humping, then he didn't feel like sleeping with this boy. He wanted his bed to his own use and he definitely didn't want to share his body to this waist hugger.

He rose from his bed and looked at his electronic clock. It was still three hours before his morning duties started. He pulled the blanket over the boy, since he didn't want to wake him – it would be too cruel. He took soft Russian blue sweatpants from his drawers and a men's white top. He marched out of his room and left the strange young boy alone. He wore his sport clothes as he switched on his running mat. He had plenty of time to train and he started with a slow jogging. Soon he sweated a little and after an hour, he stopped and panted. He hadn't had time to jog for a long time and he leaned to his knees, taking deep breaths. His heart pumped like it would stop any minute now. He walked slowly back to his bedroom and looked at his bed, where the boy was sleeping. He searched for his towel and wiped his sweated forehead.

" Zack, is it you?" a soft voice asked from the bed. The spike had woke up and sat on the bed, still too sleepy to actually see anything. Sephiroth dried his face with the towel and turned to see his guest. The sleepy blonde stared at Sephiroth and blinked his eyes few times before going back to sleep. Maybe it was too dark, or the blonde was too sleepy, but now that the blonde had awoke, he should leave too. Sephiroth walked to his bed and slowly reached for the boy's shoulder. He shook the boy more roughly this time, and he gritted his teeth, when the boy chose to ignore him. He grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him up.

" Ow," the boy whined and tried to get away his grip. When the boy finally realised where he was, he looked anxious and his eyes told Sephiroth how pained he felt. Sephiroth snapped his hand back and the spike looked at him with those sky-blue eyes, not so happy anymore. Sephiroth growled and sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

" Can you try to explain why you are still coming to my room?" Sephiroth asked, not looking at the intruder. He heard how the spiky shifted and made an attempt to escape from the bed.

" I… I was…", the boy started when he fell over with the blanket. Sephiroth gazed to the floor where the boy rolled, trying to free himself from the prison called blanket. Sephiroth decided to ignore the spike's struggle, even though it made him want to chuckle.

" You what?" He asked again and the boy's figure stopped moving. Sephiroth didn't want to admit, but this morning was the most hilarious day he had had ever; small boy rolling on the floor, trying to get away from Sephiroth's blanket and on top of that, the boy feared him so much that he stiffed every time Sephiroth spoke something.

" Well, Zack is on a mission", the boy started like the small sentence would explain his strange behaviour. Sephiroth knew that Zack was on a mission, since he had appointed it to him. If someone was close to him, it was Zack. They didn't know each other so well that they would be true friends, but something in Zack made him relax and not so guarded. Maybe it was because Zack treated him the same as every one else.

" Zack is my roommate and umm… this is kind of embarrassing, but well, Zack and I sleep in same bed. Zack has explained it that, umm, is this weird to you?" Sephiroth could hardly hear the boy's soft voice when he spoke. He admitted that he was surprised, Zack never told him that he was gay.

" You two are in a relationship", Sephiroth blurted out, not really thinking what he had just said.

" No! Nothing like that. It really is just sleeping… I couldn't sleep well when I spent my first weeks here and Zack eases my sleeping problems. And he says that he likes, umm, sleep with someone, because you might know how he usually behaves. And now he is on a mission, I can't sleep with him and I get really nervous and I am kind of afraid of my other roommates and then I can't sleep at all and…", the spike started to ramble in his nervousness and Sephiroth was sure that the boy wanted to disappear in thin air. Sephiroth silenced the boy with his hand and got up from the bed. He kneeled beside the boy, who was more embarrassed than scared and helped the blanket off of the boy.

" And why do you come into my rooms?" Sephiroth inquired as he tossed the blanket on his bed. The boy stood up, not daring to look into his eyes. He was about 20 cm shorted than he was, but the general was sure he would grow a bit more.

" Zack mentions you a lot. He says that you are a good guy… is this really appropriate?" the spike asked and looked at Sephiroth, pleading to get away from the situation.

" Go on, I won't kill you just yet. I don't want to wait for Zack's arrival so you are going to tell me what you have in your mind", Sephiroth said in a calm voice, though the whole situation was entertaining. To Sephiroth's amusement the boy glared at him, a hurtful look in his eyes.

" Well, it feels like I know you far better than my roommates, because Zack speaks about you a lot…", the boy hurried to say and shot glances to the door, looking for a chance to escape from the uncomfortable situation his sleeping habits had put him into. Sephiroth snickered and looked down to the boy.

" Next time you sneak into my room, bring at least your own pillow."

---------

1. Okey, this chapter was not so humorous as the previous ones. Good or bad?

2. Still in the need of beta, so if you see any tremendous mistakes in these chapters, please do tell me the correct line.

3. Hope you enjoyed youself I am trying to create a better chapter for next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Where's my spikes 4

Pain. Or not. Sephiroth couldn't say if he felt anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the images from his mind. He had seen his first nightmare. The images still haunted his mind and finally Sephiroth opened his eyes. The impolite lamp stayed silent as Sephiroth stared at it blankly. He still felt the emotions of his dream. Trying to ignore them by ignoring the lamp he sat up and looked at the clock. Still eight hours to morning. He sighed as felt the cool surface of the floor on his sole when he walked towards the small room he could call kitchen. He didn't prepare his own food nor did he eat in his room. The stove and the sink were more like for the image.

He took one glass from the kitchen shelve and filled it with cold water. He turned to lean his back against the high shelve and watched his bedroom with observant eyes. He didn't see any spikes in the middle of the blankets and pillows and his room was not filled with soft snoring or pyjama rustling. It was awfully quiet. Emptying his glass he thought he should be happier that his room was now in his possession, but when he walked to his bed he suddenly thought how big it was. Why did he keep such a big bed when he only used small part of it?

Covered by the blankets Sephiroth slowly drifted to think his previous day. He wondered why Shin-Ra even wanted to keep him if he only had such small value. Sure he was the image of the Shin-ra troops and he had quite an impact to people who actually still lived on this polluted land, but his actual work seemed minor compared to what he was capable of. If he was the general he did want to feel like it. But he knew no one could compensate for him.

Sephiroth turned to his side and soon after he heard how someone was on his door. He shot a glance to the door, but pretended to be sleep. He had his Masamune at close so there was no room for big surprises. The door opened slowly and someone stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Sephiroth tried to keep his breathing calm as his adrenalin boiled in his veins. There had been a time when one rebellious group dried to install a bomb into his room and that had been almost the funniest time in his life. He listened to the footsteps like a predator for its prey and when something settled on his bed, he was up strangling the intruder. His fingers were around the other's neck like a killing snake and he was sure he sounded like one too.

" Ack! Sephiroth!" The intruder hissed in pain and Sephiroth soon loosened his grip. He had been so furious that only now did he recognise his so called friend. When he had identified the colour of these spikes he removed his fingers around Zack's neck. He stared at the young man questioningly and retreated from his bed to loom over his sergeant who tried to catch his breath.

" Sephiroth, you sure give the warmest greetings", Zack whined, rubbing his neck like it had been broken.

" Don't whimper like a dog, you should know better not to wander to my rooms at nights", Sephiroth said as he lectured Zack for his stupidity. Zack grunted, but said nothing, only looked at Sephiroth intensively. Before Sephiroth could say anything, Zack had that large smile on his face, looking knowingly at Sephiroth.

" Yeah, I know that but one thing I didn't know was that you are so warm-hearted, taking care of Cloud like it was nothing", the sergeant said, looking at his superior like he had been caught eating too much candy. Sephiroth snorted and sat beside Zack, trying to cool himself down. As much as he liked Zack's humour, as much he hated it.

" He intruded my quarters, how can you say that I took care of him", Sephiroth sighed heavily. He was too tired to deal with Zack's odd behaviour. It was his time to relax and now this – annoying sergeant who claimed to be his second-in-hand.

" Nah, you didn't harm him, I read that as taking care of Cloud. And now that we get to the point, do you have anything planned for next month's nights?" Zack answered like he didn't have any glue what time it was. Sephiroth glared at the black haired sergeant.

" Yes, I think I am sleeping. I don't understand what else I could be doing", Sephiroth said. He was being honest, he didn't catch the way Zack was thinking, though he predicted that Zack had something in his mind – more like someone. Zack had turned to face him and he had a serious look on his face, like it was to believe, but somehow it worried Sephiroth a little.

" I bet you know that I have a roommate. He had been sleeping here for three days, is that correct? Anyways, he is the one with ultimate spiky hair and he is someone you would call small", Zack begun and moved his eyes from Sephiroth to the door. Sephiroth lifted his left eyebrow.

" And why would he be in your problem list? I don't see any reasons. And shouldn't you be on a mission?" Sephiroth asked, a hint of anger in his voice. He had made the assignments to send Zack on a mission and he didn't want to lose his face for something as minor as Zack's roommate problems.

" Ah, don't worry, our captains had some problems and they gave us one free day. Spike has called me and said that he is going to be in trouble if I am not coming back, so I came. But back to the point, my mission is not very short and I was wondering if you could look after him for me", Zack said easily. Zack was like a carefree child who didn't know where his place was, but Sephiroth knew better. Zack was extremely sharp and promising young man, he was not one to take lightly.

" Zack, listen, I am sure he is capable of taking care of himself, he is an adult", Sephiroth pronounced the words carefully to make sure Zack understood them. Now Zack looked back at him desperately.

" Well, yes, he is good at swinging a sword, but when it comes to sleeping, he is terrible", Zack said convincingly. Sephiroth studied his sergeant's face and looked sharply into his eyes.

" Zack, I am not a babysitter, I am a general, I lead an army and I wield a sword, not a rattle, do-you-understand-me?"

" There's no big difference… Sephiroth, I beg you, I promise I come and fetch him as soon as my mission ends. You only share the bed with him, you don't even have to talk to him. He will more likely to drool on you and he has some bad sleeping habits, but I am certain you get used to them like nothing. Sephiroth, I can't ask anyone else to do this and I have to go back. Only fifteen nights and I'll be back", Zack reported him talking hurriedly. Sephiroth sighed as he buried his face into his hands. Damn Zack's eyes, he had some weak point to them. Or maybe it was that he was soft.

" All right, but I don't promise anything. If he annoys me, I'll send him to jail and from there he can't wander anywhere. You owe me one", Sephiroth said and regretted it as soon as he had said it. He could hear the sparkles Zack had around his head when he smiled and the general heard him stood up.

" I owe you as always. Don't move, I am going to get him", Zack said and marched towards the door. Sephiroth's eyes snapped to Zack's back. Honestly, Sephiroth had thought he would get to sleep this night alone, savouring the last bit of freedom before starting this completely absurd night-watch. He watched as Zack opened the door and bent down to talk to someone. Zack had bent down and tried to persuade someone to come into the room. Sephiroth knew who it was and soon he saw him – or it as he had called the creature.

Zack walked in to the room, leading Spike to the room. The young boy was wearing a baby-blue pyjama and he squeezed a pillow in his armpit. Zack had a grip on the boy's arm as he leaded Cloud towards Sephiroth. When the boy was close enough, Sephiroth saw that Cloud was more likely still sleeping, even though the boy stared at him blankly.

" Cloud Sephiroth, Sephiroth Cloud", Zack said and guided the blonde towards Sephiroth after introduction. Sephiroth stretched his hand to meet Cloud and the blonde fell to his lap, forehead against his shoulder.

" Nice to meetcha…" Cloud murmured and dropped his pillow. Sephiroth, who was unsure what to do, looked at Zack who didn't see any weird in the situation. Zack bent down to pat Cloud's head and lifted the pillow from the floor.

" I'll be leaving. If he wriggles too much, just take him into a good grip, he likes it. Oh, and he likes to sleep against your chest, not your back, but when he is feeling really good he sleeps on top of you. If you don't like any of those… just think something up. And don't misunderstand, this has nothing to do with romantic feelings, though I think he likes to sleep with you. But call me if you have any problems", Zack gave him advices how to deal with this so-called-human. Sephiroth sighed again, putting the boy aside. He would deal with him later, now he really had to relax. He wasn't sure if he was able to do this. Romantic feelings? Like that he thought that Cloud wanted to have a relationship with him or otherwise? Being confused over the things, he just waved good bye to Zack and then stared at the closed door.

" I am not sure if I can make this."

The nightmare had not returned. Sephiroth woke up from his deep sleep slowly, drifting back to reality as slowly running brook. The softness of his surrounding wanted to lull him back into sleep, but he stretched his muscular body to wake it up. He pulled the blanket off and enjoyed how the cool air touched his warm body. When he opened his eyes he remembered his promise to Zack and stiffened. Now someone had a permission to claim his bed as well and it made him nervous. Pressing his lips tightly together, he started to look for his guest. The boy was not sleeping by his side and Sephiroth didn't feel any drool on his chest. What he found, was rather disturbing sight.

The boy, whose name was supposed to be Cloud, laid on top of him – crosswise. Cloud had tugged the pillow somewhere under his head and grabbed Sephiroth's hand into his grip. Hissing to the boy, Sephiroth snatched his hand back and searched for a possible damage, but found none.

" Cloud", he said carefully, finding the situation hard to deal with. Should he act like nothing really happened or should he give the boy a cold shoulder? He was bothered by this nightstand and even though his cool was really something, he doubted if it was made for situations like these. When the boy didn't move, Sephiroth shook the boy from his shoulder.

" Cloud, I have to get up", Sephiroth stated and the boy lifted his head, looking around for a bit before looking back at Sephiroth. Sephiroth waited for the boy's reaction – if he remembered coming here last night. The boy blinked his eyes like he didn't really understand what was going on, but then his eyes lit up.

" Good morning General. Did you sleep well?" Cloud asked politely, but apparently too shy to look into his eyes anymore. The boy got up from Sephiroth's stomach and looked blankly at the clock on Sephiroth's small bedside table. The boy stayed silent for so long that Sephiroth thought he had fallen asleep again. He was going to shook him, when everything started to happen.

" Gosh! I am going to be more than late!" The boy hissed worriedly and got up from the bed. The boy was out of the room before Sephiroth could answer or even realize what had happened. Should he be happy for not being in an awkward position, he knew no answer, but he sure wasn't anticipating the evening too much. He was so going to get wrinkles.

1. Hi again! I hope you liked it though to me it felt like I rushed through this chapter. Maybe I should rewrite some parts?

2. Still no beta.

3. Omg


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I am truly sorry everyone that updating took so much time. There are few excuses for this long wait and I really hope there are still someone reading this story. I am studying to be a mate, so school takes most of my time. But here it is, the fifth chapter of Where's my spikes. It's the uncorrected version so be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII and I am not making any profit of this.

* * *

Where's my spikes chapter 5

Sephiroth growled lowly. Why? Why him? Why not… somebody else? Sephiroth knew he acted childishly and though he thought it was stupid, he didn't want to stop. It was more fun to actually roll in his self-pity than do something to correct the situation. He was astonished to find these sides of him, new ways to feel and think. But surely it wasn't a blessing so he was going to blame the drool-machine for his misfortune.

He sat on the edge of his bed, staring the door. He had simultaneously walked across the room to the door, grabbing the door handle, squeezing it like it was the cause of his weird acting. Then he released the door handle, walked back to the bed and continued his glaring. He thought that maybe if he kept staring, the alien invader wouldn't probably come. But the two-legged thing had forgotten its pillow, so he kept his hopes up for nothing. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, maybe he was really getting nuts. He was sure his eyes would burn holes into the door if he kept staring at it any longer.

He stood up, but now he took a new course and walked to the kitchen. For a while he stood there doing nothing and walked back. It was already an evening and still he was alone. Should he be happy or a bit nervous? Would the boy sneak up into his room like a cat and would he, the great General, be a prey?

"Well, I can always be prepared", he thought, snickering to himself. He could do some traps from the door to his bed like banana skins and ball of wools. A mouse traps could also be very useful and a string cross-wise the room, so the thing would fall. Then Sephiroth thought the boy in a blue pyjama, laying on the floor looking miserable, the banana skins all over the floor. Somehow the thought wasn't so great anymore.

"I am getting soft, maybe I do have some weakness for drooling spikey-heads…", he murmured to himself, feeling somewhat disappointed in himself. He was a leader, he was to be followed, he was terrible and he should kill little puppies for morning exercise – he never liked that part though, it was more fun watching them. But instead of those things, he was a rack for the sleepyhead. Maybe he could get a diploma out of it.

"He likes to sleep against my chest", Sephiroth repeated Zack's advises touching his chest to make sure it was okey for sleeping.

"If he wriggles I have to grab him more firmly", he continued repeating his list of advise, trying to make some sense into it. But after all, the whole thing was absurd and his days had become absurd because of this. Today when he had fought with the First Class Soldiers, he had thought that should he have some breakfast for the boy. Did little boys eat anyways? Something else than his precious silver hair? He had unconsciously almost killed the First Class Soldier, which wasn't his intention.

When he was going to arrange the pillows for the night, he heard soft noises from the door. Was it the boy? He sneaked to the door, pressing his ear to it. He heard some bangs from somewhere and light rustling behind his door. Somebody mumbled something that he didn't catch, but it was a bit anxious-sounding. He withdrew from the door and opened it.

"General!" Sephiroth heard a scared hiss. The voice sounded like Cloud's and Sephiroth confirmed it by lowering his gaze towards the boy. There he was, the still growing boy wearing a uniform, squeezing a backpack in his left hand. The spike looked uneasy, stepping from side to side and unable to look at his general. Now that Sephiroth saw Cloud first time actually awake, he was a bit impressed by him. Sure he was still a cadet, but the long-haired man was sure that Cloud would become something big – literally meaning. Cloud seemed to become more uncomfortable under his observant eyes and sweated a bit.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sephiroth asked with his low voice. He was amused to find the Thing unable to decide whether to come in or not. Apparently Zack was the root of the all evil and Cloud was just pulled in the sergeant's evil space. The young cadet stopped fidgeting and took a glance at his superior.

"Couple of minutes I guess", Cloud answered, not so shyly as Sephiroth thought he would. Sephiroth stepped back from his door as to invite the boy in, as uncomfortable as the boy. Surely the boy wasn't any better dealing with the situation as he was, so the general felt a bit better by it. Cloud stepped in, closing the door behind him quietly. For a moment they both stood there, looking at each other.

"I'm really sorry for intruding here", Cloud said finally, biting his teeth together. For Sephiroth's own surprise, he just shrugged it off.

"It's really Zack's problem, not yours", the silver haired man said, still keeping his distance to the boy, feeling stiff.

"Maybe we should just get this over with", he sighed and was surprised how Cloud changed. The young boy got his posture corrected and a determined look in his huge blue eyes. The boy nodded to him and then looked at the bed he had been sharing with the general for the couple of the nights.

* * *

Sephiroth listened to the soft snoring in his room. He kept his eyes open even though the room was too dark to see anything. Somehow he thought that this was the meaning of calmn, the place where peace rested. It was weird because he usually didn't think anything of his room, it was a place to sleep his tiredness away, place to come and go. Now there was a new meaning and he was confused. Like he was even supposed to like peace, he shouldn't even know what it meant. What ever.

The general turned his head a bit and his cheek met something spiky, the boy's hair. The snoring in his room came from the intruder, who was now sleeping against his chest as advised. Cloud's small nose was placed in Sephiroth's armpit and the boy had entangled their legs together. Sephiroth was still off balance by the boy – or by his actions.

When they had decided to go to sleep, Cloud had dominated him in a minute. Cloud had arranged him in right place and in right position without any questions or orders. The general had been Plasticine in the young cadet's hands. He was being used brutally. And when the boy had been done with him, he had cuddled up against him and fallen asleep. Intriguing.

* * *

The boy had returned. In the dream world where the snow was neither cold nor warmth, the boy had broken the surface of the lake with his stone. There should have been noises when the stone hit the ice, but every time that happened, the silence seemed to deepen. The ice seemed to crack.

Sephiroth startled from his sleep. The images faded from his mind as his eyes blinked open. Something was wrong, really wrong. He didn't see any spikes and he had learned that it always meant trouble. And this indeed was trouble. He felt something in his right leg.

He carefully lifted the blanket's side. And immediately something kicked him in the face.

"What?" Sephiroth hissed and grabbed the thing that had hit him. He pulled it and it revealed to be a leg – pretty small leg. So in the other head of the leg should be spikes. Now that he had secured the situation, he once again looked under the blanket. And there it was, the Spikey, gripping his leg and almost munching his ankle.

"Get of me you vermin", Sephiroth said as he tried to free his leg from the boy. Cloud stopped snoring and lifted his spikey head, looking all over the place before mumbling good morning to Sephiroth. The Spike sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning and stretching like a little kitty.

"Did you have a nice sleep, sir?" Cloud asked when he had stopped his small morning routine. Cloud focused his eyes onto Sephiroth's face as expecting a reply from his general. Sephiroth scowled at the boy as hard as he could, but that didn't seem to affect him.

"Yes, pretty much", he fell into conversation. Cloud nodded politely, got up from the bed and started dressing up.

"Well, I'll see you in the evening then, sir. Have a good day", Cloud said when he was dressed and about to leave the room. Sephiroth was only able to nod back. The boy really was his biggest battle.

* * *

*hopeI am not rusty.

*I tried to describe Sephiroth as he was acting childishly and sarcastic towards himself and the situation, hope I got something delivered to you too. Review what you think.


End file.
